Segredos e Risadas
by Ju-chan XD
Summary: O título não tá nada a ver, mas a história tá melhor XD Por favor leiam e divirtamse com essa fic nonsense XP


Capítulo 1 – Sayu e Yume

O dia amanheceu calmo e ensolarado no vilarejo de Suna. Uma garota de longos cabelos negros abriu a janela do seu quarto e ficou admirando a paisagem de areia. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de uma amiga, que vinha de baixo de sua janela:

- Ei, Sayu! Bom dia! - disse a garota de longos cabelos loiros.

- Ah...Bom dia, Yume

- Vamos fazer alguma coisa hoje?

- Claro! O que?

- Que tal uma partida de futebol?

- Você com as coisas de garotos u.u

- Ah, mas vai ser legal! Vamos! Você não gosta porque sempre perde!

- O que? Eu vou ganhar hoje! Você vai ver!

- Duvido!Vamos logo!

Sayu se arrumou bem depressa e saiu de casa, ao encontro da amiga. Yume sorriu e disse:

- Eu vou ganhar de novo! XP - e saiu correndo

- o.O E-espere, Yume! - saiu correndo atrás da amiga

- Nem pensar! - disse ela correndo e olhando para trás

- Yume! Cuidado!

Yume tromba com Kankuro, um ninja controlador de marionetes.

- Olha por anda, Yume tapada - disse ele com um sorriso cínico

- Você que estava no caminho, Kankuro idiota ò.ó

- Hum...Onde vai com tanta pressa? - perguntou ele dando um tapinha na cabeça dela

- Eu e a Sayu vamos jogar futebol! Você quer?

-Hum...claro por que não, mas não seria melhor chamar mais gente?

- Eu chamaria a Temari, mas ela diz que não quer estragar as unhas --

- E...o Gaara? - perguntou Sayu

- Não consigo imaginar o Gaara jogando futebol... - Kankuro

-...Que pena... - disse Yume - Mas podemos chamar do mesmo jeito ué!

- Tudo bem, afinal você é a mais próxima dele

- Vamos nessa entao?-disse Yume para Sayu

- Claro vamos sim!!!

- Ok, ja ne, Kankuro! - disse e saiu correndo com Sayu atrás

- Espera! Eu tb...Vou...--"

- Entao vem logo!!!-disseram as duas correndo e rindo

- Essas meninas... - Kankuro correndo atrás delas

Logo os tres chegaram no local onde Gaara estava

- Gaara-kun...Quer jogar com a gente? - perguntou Yume

-...-Gaara olhando para elas de lado -Jogar...

- Sim jogar futebol !!!Vamos!!Vai ser divertido nós vamos ganhar da Sayu!

- Não...Obrigado... - disse desviando o olhar

- Ah...só um pouco!!Nós deixamos você usar a areia para jogar

Gaara lançou-lhe um olhar frio, q fez a espinha da garota se arrepiar

- Pelo jeito ele não quer ,Yume...

- Daijoubo A gente se vê por aí, Gaara-kun! - Yume voltou a correr

- Ela nao cansa de correr nao " e ainda vamos jogar futebol T.T

-...-Gaara olhando para o nada

Kankuro e Sayu começaram a correr atras de Yume

- Kankuro, seu lerdo! Aposto como vc é o último a chegar no campo! XD - disse Yume

- O quê??? ò.ó - Kankuro

Kankuro começa a usar o seu ninjutsu e fazer com que a mairionete bloqueiei o caminho de Yume

- Ei! Isso não vale! - disse Yume sendo agarrada pela marionete

- Tsc...Quem vai chegar por último agora? - sorriu Kankuro quando foi mordido por um lobo

- O.O - Yume

- Hahahaha! Acho q eh você, Kankuro! XD - Sayu

- Sayu vou entrar nesse jogo tb!!! ) Vou invocar os meus perigosos tigres

Yume faz o ninjutsu e surge um gatinho filhote

- Bem...o.o Não era esse tigre q eu queria, mas serve XD - o gatinho filhote mordeu o pé de Sayu

- Que neko fofo da vontade de chutar ou dar de comida para o meu lobo - Sayu

- O.O Miau!!! - o gato se escondeu atrás de Yume

- Neko bobo ¬¬ - Yume

Kakuro lá na frente correndo e rindo

- Ei!!!!Que trapaça!!!Volta aqui!!!1-gritou Yume

- Eu vou chegar primeiro! - Kankuro

- Não se eu puder evitar ò.ó Bushin no Jutsu! - duas réplicas de Yume surgiram - Peguem ele!

- O.O - Kankuro

- Nossa, Yume dose dupla ninguem merece -Disse Sayu rindo

As réplicas pularam encima de Kankuro e o imobilizaram

- Me solta, Yume!

- Ataquem! - Yume

As réplicas começaram a fazer cócegas em Kankuro que quase morreu de tanto rir

- Yume eu vou ganhar iuhuuuuuuuuuu

Sayu correndo atras de Yume e o lobo prestes a pegar Yume

- O.O - Yume

- Hahahahahaha - Kankuro morrendo de rir

Sayu correndo enquanto Kankuro tentava se soltar das Yumes e Yume tentava fugir do lobo e mandando o gatinho ataca-lo

- Vocês parecem crianças - disse uma garota loira

- Temari O - Yume abraçou a amiga

- Vc me ouviu...?Continuam os mesmos de sempre...O que vão fazer ? Para estarem correndo desse jeito?

- Vamos jogar futebol ta afim?-disse Sayu

- Vem jogar vai ser muito legal !!!!-Yume

- Não obrigada...Mas vcs duas deveriam estar treinando

- Não mesmo! Odeio treinar u.u - Yume

- E como é que vai se tornar uma grande ninja?

-Ah eu nao quero ser uma grande ninja só quero encontrar o amor da minha vida -

-De novo esse historia...

- Sim...De novo XD - Yume

- Baka ¬¬ - Temari

- Hum...nao vai dizer que nao qr isso tb?

- OO Como é q é? Não mesmo...Eu quero ser a melhor ninja uu

- Boa sorte...mas nao vai conseguir ser melhor do que eu

- Educada como sempre, Sayu ¬¬ - Temari

- Ha ha ha vamos jogar futebol

- Podem ir...Mas eu quero vê-las treinando depois do almoço!

- Sim senhora general -disse Sayu correndo

- Espera, Sayu! – Yume correndo atrás

Kankuro ainda morria de rir

- ¬¬ - Temari olhando Kankuro

- Que droga Yume!!!!HUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHAU

Sayu para e Yume para

- O que foi?-disse Yume

- Nao esquecemos de nada?

- Hahahahahaha!!! Yume!!! XD - Kankuro

- Acho q não! Vamos! - Yume volta a correr

Logo elas chegaram no campo de futebol

-Ah cheguei primeiro cheguei primeiro -disse Yume

-...Pura sorte ¬¬

Kankuro surgiu logo depois

-Yume...Você me paga...

- O.O Ops...

Kankuro começa a controlar a marionete para fazer cocegas em Yume

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

- Dá-lhe, Kankuro XD - Sayu

- Hahahahaha Pare com isso XD - Yume

- Nem pensar isso é a minha vingança

- Bom...Vamos parar de enrolação e vamos jogar ù.ú - Sayu

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha qr perder logo Sayu?

- Sua baka ò.ó Muito bem...Precisamos de mais uma pessoa u.u

Uma menina aparece e fica olhando para os tres.

- Oie XD - Yume - Quer jogar com a gente?

-...Er...eu...-disse a menina um tanto timida

- Aceita logo de uma vez, garota ù.ú...Precisamos de você no time...Seu nome? - Sayu

- Sim!!-meio assustada -Er...Mat...Matsuri...

- Matsuri! Que nome bonito! - Yume

-Que seja vamos logo XD - Sayu

- Eu fico com a Yume - Kankuro - Afinal ela é a melhor nesse jogo

-Grr...Garota nós vamos vencer!!!-olhando com determinação para Matsuri

- O.O T-tá... - Matsuri

-Vamos começar eu quero a bola

- Pode ficar com ela...Vamos ganhar mesmo - Kankuro

-Veremos ¬¬

- Eu fico no gol, Yume - Kankuro - Você, trate de marcar muitos gols nelas

-Gr..vou acabar com vcs

Sayu começou com a bola. Correu em direção ao gol. Yume conseguiu alcançá-la e dar uma rasteira, pegando a bola. Então correi pro gol onde estava Matsuri.

-Yume o que é aquilo??Um homem lindo procurando o amor de sa vida?-indo em direçao de Yume para roubar a bola

- Onde? Onde? ¬

Sayu rouba a bola e começa a correr em direçao ao gol

- Yume! Presta atenção no q faz ò.ó - Kankuro

Yume começa a correr em direçao a Sayu

- Kuso...Yume, sai do meu pé ò.ó - Sayu desviou antes q Yume pudesse roubar a bola de novo

-Ha ha ha vou conseguir -Sayu chuta a bola para o gol

Kankuro não consegue pegar a bola. Sayu marcou o primeiro gol.

-Iuhuuuuuuuuuuuu Eu consegui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Meninas...- Temari ouviu um pigarro de Kankuro - e menino ¬¬ Tenho uma notícia pra vocês

-Qual noticia?-disse Sayu animada pelo gol

- Vamos para Konoha

-...-Sayu ficou muda por um instante -Estou doente vou para casa

Temari puxou Sayu de volta e olhou feio para a garota

-Nem pensar nao quero ir para Konoba...

- Qual o problema, Sayu? o.o Konoha parece ser uma vila magnífica - - Yume

-Nao nem pensar

- Eu não te entendo...Pq não quer ir pra lá? - Temari

-...Só nao quero ir

- Não tem essa história de não querer ir...Vc vai! Junto com Yume e Touya ò.ó

-Naoooooooooooooo T.T

- Qual o motivo da viagem, Temari? - perguntou Yume

-Por causa do Exame Chuunin -disse Temari

- Exame Chuunin? Mas nós mal nos tornamos Genins ó.ò - Yume - Teremos que participar desse exame? o.o

-Sim e é bom passarem-disse Temari

- Kuso... - Sayu

- Nada não...

-Fala logo o.ô

- Já disse q não eh nada ù.ú

-Aff...deixa ela...mas de qualquer maneira vc vai

- Já q é assim ¬¬ Tá, eu vou pra essa droga de exame ù.ú

-Eba vamos achar o amor das nossas vidas la ,Sayu

- Grrrr...VOCÊ SÓ PENSA NISSO??? - Sayu dá um cascudo na amiga

-Nha...mas você nao pensa?

- Claro q não u.u

-Nha...nem um pouquinho?

-Eu sabia!!!Vc pensa sim!!!

-Gaguejou!!!Pensa sim!!!!

-Sim muito nós vamos achar um logo logo que tal o Gaara -disse Yume quando todos ficaram olhando para ela em silencio - Brincadeira

- Bem ¬¬...Partimos amanhã - Temari

-Mas já? Eu nao quero

-...Kuso...kuso...kuso

- Vamos pra Konoha! Vamos pra Konoha! Vamos pra Konoha! – Yume cantando

- Vou matar alguem ...vou matar alguem ...vou matar alguem...

Yume se calou e se escondeu atrás de Gaara, q chegara sei lá de onde.

- Desde quando esta ai Gaara???

- Desde agora...

-Legal qr ir para Konoba no meu lugar?

- Eu vou...

- Jura?

- ...E vc vai tb...

-Nao quero ir T.T

- E se eu nao avisar? O que acontece?

- Você morre ò.ó - Temari virou-se e foi embora

-Que gente chata

- Mas...por que não quer ir?

- Não é nada, Yume...Não se preocupe... - Sayu

- Hunf...deixa eu adivinhar você é apaixonada por alguem de Konoha mas tem medo do seu amor não ser correspondido

-...- Sayu deu um cascudo em Yume - Baka ò.ó você só deduz esse tipo de coisa? ò.Ó

- Hum... sim D - disse ela sorrindo

- Você percebeu agora?-disse Kankuro rindo

- Afff u.u Yume, você não tem jeito mesmo... - Sayu

- Nha...mas você tb pensa nisso

- Penso nada ò.ó

- Pensa sim!!Pensa sim!!-Yume cantando

- Parem...- disse Gaara, fazendo as duas se calarem instantaneamente

- o.o O que foi?-perguntou Yume

- Não aguento ver vocês duas discutirem...Me dá dor de cabeça...

- Desculpa...-disseram as duas

- Bem...É melhor arrumarem suas coisas - disse Kankuro - Amanhã iremos pra Konoha

- Sim sr -disse Yume puxando Sayu ate em casa

- Eu mereço -.-


End file.
